


[羊铁] Action!

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Fork&Cake, Graphic Description, Imprisonment, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: ***请看好预警再选择是否要读 中途如果有任何不适请立刻退出***fork&cake设定 三观不正 血腥场面 rough sex 窒息play 监禁 一点点哭包攻
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 1





	[羊铁] Action!

肖俊是被一阵痛苦的呻吟吵醒的。

他的视线还有些模糊，隐隐约约看到是他熟悉的墙壁之后才略微放下心，却突然意识到自己的双手被反绑在了床头。手铐的温度还有点冷，硌着他骨感的手腕，肖俊像是在确认自己情况般晃了晃手腕，金属碰撞在一起发出了清脆的声音。

“哥哥醒了啊。” 刘扬扬有些颤抖的声音在耳边响起，随之传到肖俊鼻腔的还有刘扬扬的味道，那种让肖俊欲罢不能的味道。

肖俊恍惚了一下，才开始慌乱地挣扎起来 “扬扬，刘扬扬你是不是受伤了，解开我让我看看好吗？我哪里都不会去的，你先解开我吧好不好？”

肖俊左边的床垫陷了下去，刘扬扬的味道更加浓郁了起来，萦绕在他的鼻尖，让肖俊不自觉地攥紧了手指，想要努力压抑住逐渐增长的食欲。刘扬扬的脸也跟着出现在了肖俊面前，冲着肖俊咧开嘴，露出了他那很多颗牙齿的灿烂笑容 “扬扬今天为了哥哥超级超级努力地做了饭，哥哥尝尝吧？” 刘扬扬举起了自己的左臂，露出了已经被剜出一块肉的小臂，又把右手里拿着的东西改换成双手捧着，递到了肖俊面前 “哥哥你看，这是扬扬的肉，哥哥不是最喜欢扬扬的味道了吗，今天一定要让哥哥好好尝尝扬扬。”

肖俊看着刘扬扬血肉模糊的小臂只觉得那些痛苦似乎都被转移到了他的身上，连带着他被绑起来的左臂也被赋予了刀割般的疼痛，仿佛被切掉一块肉的并不是刘扬扬，而是他肖俊。他能闻到刘扬扬手里那捧肉浓郁的味道，咫尺的距离让他的食欲暴涨了起来，好像腹腔真的有只怪物开始一点点地蚕食着他 —— 要吃掉他的胃，嚼碎他的肠子，最后一口吞下他已经被绞痛折磨得干瘪的心脏。

“哥哥你怎么不吃啊？” 刘扬扬皱了皱好看的眉头，把手里的东西更凑近了肖俊的嘴，看见肖俊因为吞咽口水而上下移动的喉结之后更开心了些 “扬扬好痛的，哥哥如果不吃就浪费了，哥哥尝尝吧？”

肖俊体内的怪物正因为刘扬扬血肉的味道欢愉地翻腾着，他想向后躲开那团不停吸引着他的血肉，却只是将手铐晃地更响了，背后紧贴着的床板也开始因为他的汗黏上了他的衣服。肖俊拼命地想要通过痛感转移自己的注意力，被修剪圆润的指甲掐进手心只留下了泛白的月牙。

“哥哥真的不吃吗？” 刘扬扬歪了歪头，而肖俊心里只剩下无边的恐惧，还没等肖俊说出什么，刘扬扬表情一变 “那好，你不吃也行，我扔掉不就好咯。” 说着便起身向着屋子角落里的垃圾桶走去。

肖俊眼睁睁地看着那块对他吸引力巨大的肉一点点地离自己越来越远，怪物突然变得暴躁起来，大力地搅动着肖俊的内脏，让他想要干呕出来。他只好更加用力地咬住下唇，想要忍住呕吐的欲望。

刘扬扬一回头便看到了肖俊下唇已经被咬出的血迹染上了星星点点的红，突然又喜笑颜开了，把那块沾满了灰尘和血液的肉又捡了起来，长腿一跨便坐在了肖俊身上，掰开了肖俊的嘴，把一整块肉都塞进肖俊嘴里。刘扬扬看着肖俊挣扎着不想吃摇了摇头，扣着肖俊的下巴，强迫他嚼着嘴里的血肉 “好吃吗哥哥？好吃我可以再给你做噢，如果像刚刚那样哥哥不吃我又做了，那岂不是浪费粮食的大罪人。” 

肖俊感觉下巴好酸，整个口腔里都被塞满了血肉，下一秒好像就要撑破他的皮肤，血肉中害掺杂着无数宛如砂石的灰尘，在他柔软的口腔内壁留下了无数划痕，让他已经无力去辨别刘扬扬的味道。被刘扬扬掰着下巴咀嚼的时候也让他难过的要死掉，嘴里的血肉开始被送进他的喉管，却让刚刚一直叫嚣着的怪物平静了不少，食欲也在渐渐被满足着。

刘扬扬盯着肖俊痛苦的样子突然笑了出来，伸出右手搂住了肖俊纤细的脖子，托住了肖俊的后脑要和肖俊接吻。把肖俊咀嚼完还没来得及咽下的部分血肉从他的嘴里勾了出来，自己好奇地继续咀嚼着，一脸苦恼地问着肖俊 “我怎么觉得一点都不好吃呢？哥哥哥哥，扬扬是什么味道的呀？” 

肖俊的眼里蓄起了眼泪，承不住的眼泪在脸上留下了一道亮晶晶的水痕，嘴里咀嚼和吞咽的动作也跟着停了下来，无声颤抖着，让眼泪继续顺着他的脸颊向下滑落。肖俊体内的怪物焦躁地在原地转着圈，继续期待着肖俊将嘴里的血肉咽下来。

刘扬扬的笑容一僵，表情重新扭曲了起来，伸出被伤口流出血液沾满的左手粗暴地在肖俊的口腔里扫荡着，把没被咽下去的几口都掏出来扔在了地上，声音也跟着带上了怒意 “哥哥既然不想吃，那就不要吃了。” 刘扬扬居高临下地看着肖俊，他看到了肖俊被手铐磨红的手腕，从兜里掏出了钥匙，给肖俊放出了一些余量。他的肖俊额前被逼出了不少细密的汗珠，眼帘半遮着黑白分明的眼睛，拢着那一汪眼泪，浓密的睫毛轻轻一颤便有泪滴向下坠落，本来柔软的嘴唇上沾染着些许灰尘和血液。刘扬扬低下头咬住了肖俊线条漂亮的肩颈，试图从肖俊身上也撕咬下一块肉，想要分辨出肖俊应该是什么味道的。

刘扬扬的牙齿很尖利，一点点地嵌入了肖俊的皮肤，让肖俊想起了某种正在进食的犬类动物，在他的身上留下一阵阵的钝痛。刘扬扬咬着咬着似乎恢复了正常，开始在肖俊破皮的伤口上落下轻柔的吻，用舌尖卷走了渗出来的血珠。他翻身从肖俊身上下来，把润滑从床边的抽屉里掏了出来，讨好地凑近肖俊 “哥哥，我们做爱好不好？”

肖俊身上柔软宽松的睡裤被刘扬扬褪了下来，两条细长的腿也被刘扬扬掰开，露出里面漂亮的器官，刘扬扬俯下身，把他还软塌塌的性器吞进嘴里。肖俊的眼泪被止住了，和刘扬扬做过太多次，他的身体把刘扬扬记得一清二楚，轻而易举地便被挑起了感觉，性器也渐渐抬起了头，让他淡忘了刚刚发生的一切，开始沉浸在如同波涛般汹涌的性欲里。

刘扬扬的手指沾上了冰凉的润滑，伸进了肖俊体内，缓慢地抽送着手指，在肖俊的后穴里开拓着，紧实的肠壁裹着刘扬扬的手指，刘扬扬从肖俊已经挺立的性器上抬起头 “哥哥放松点嘛，要不然一会儿会疼的。”

“扬扬... ” 肖俊的眼睛还是红红的，睫毛上还挂着一点泪，水亮亮的，瞪人也没有什么威慑力。肖俊感觉到刘扬扬扩张做的很快，已经伸进了三根手指，轻轻叹了口气 “直接进来吧扬扬。”

刘扬扬抬头看见肖俊别过了头，便把自己硬的发疼的性器也掏了出来，拽着肖俊的头发让他低头看着自己一点点把阴茎挤进他的后面 “哥哥下面的小嘴也很能吃诶，既然哥哥不想吃我，那我的精液哥哥总可以吃一点吧？” 把整根送进去之后刘扬扬也不着急，只是在肖俊的敏感点上戳弄着，肖俊的身体轻微颤抖着，喘息声从张开的嘴唇间掉落出来，后面的收缩也更加强烈起来，把刘扬扬的阴茎夹得更紧了些。刘扬扬握住了肖俊的腰侧，开始大力地冲撞起来，每次撞上肖俊的前列腺之后才更用力地顶进肖俊的体内。

连绵不断的快感好像要把肖俊淹没了，一层层的浪潮拍打着肖俊，连他体内那只怪物都舒服地打着滚儿，露出脆弱的肚皮想要被抚摸。肖俊的双手在手铐里无助地扭动着，试图抓住任何能让他免于溺水的东西，而他抓住的只有刘扬扬的手，肖俊握紧了刘扬扬的指根，把自己的手指也挤进刘扬扬的指缝。

刘扬扬一边用力地顶撞进肖俊脆弱的后穴，一边在肖俊身上留下各种痕迹，肖俊仿佛在他身下成了一朵即将绽放的花朵，娇弱的花瓣上挂着凝结着的露水，在阳光下折射出晃人的光斑。

而刘扬扬想要碾碎这朵明艳的非洲菊。

在肖俊马上要高潮的时候，刘扬扬把双手拢在了肖俊的脖子上，双眼发红地盯着肖俊，一点点地收紧力道，肖俊因为呼吸不畅憋红了脸，眼睛上翻过去露出了眼白，缺氧让肖俊开始挣扎起来，直到肖俊射在刘扬扬的小腹上才让刘扬扬反应过来，连忙放开了肖俊的脖子。

伴随着急促的咳嗽，肖俊渐渐从头晕目眩中缓了过来，他大口大口地喘着气，脸上的潮红也开始慢慢退去，快感开始一波波地涌了上来，似乎把他带回了一片汪洋的海，被无数温热的水波裹着，将他推向快乐的深渊。

“刘扬扬你是不是——” 肖俊喘着粗气，视线重新聚焦在刘扬扬上，还没说完便止住了，不自然地动了动，发现刘扬扬还深埋在他的体内。

“对不起... ” 刘扬扬低着头，滚烫的泪不停地向下掉着，在肖俊身上砸出一个个小坑 “哥哥，我好难受... ” 

肖俊认命般地又叹了口气，自己别扭地动了动腰，想要让刘扬扬射进来。

“可是哥哥，我的精液是不是哥哥也会喜欢吃的？” 刘扬扬重新开始缓缓地抽插着，眼泪继续涌出眼眶，滴落在肖俊的身上。看到肖俊小小的点头后便从肖俊体内退了出来，低喘着撸射在手上，把沾满精液的手伸到肖俊面前，仰着下巴示意肖俊。

肖俊向前探了探，露出了舌头，用舌尖一点点地仔细舔着刘扬扬沾满精液的手。从指根开始，把精液卷在舌头上缩回口腔里吞咽，又顺着掌心的纹理继续舔舐着。刘扬扬的眼神暗了暗，缩回手盯着肖俊脸上不解的神情，重新把左臂的伤口伸到了肖俊面前。

肖俊这次学乖了，他像是舔舐刘扬扬手上的精液般舔了舔刘扬扬的伤口，抬眼看到刘扬扬鼓励的目光之后轻轻地咬了几口，把渗出来的血液全部都卷进嘴里咽了下去。刘扬扬的眼泪也跟着他的血一起流的更多了，肖俊只能更勤快地舔着，刘扬扬的嗓音也跟着染上了哭腔 “哥哥，我好疼啊，你把我吃了吧好不好？”   
看着肖俊一言不发的样子，刘扬扬把手臂重新收了回来，扯出一个苍白的微笑，亲了亲肖俊的额头，从肖俊身上翻身下来的时候腿软了一下摔在了地上，留下了一声沉重的闷响。肖俊刚想说些什么，发现自己嗓子哑的厉害，还有一种熟悉的想要呕吐的冲动，所以连忙闭上了嘴。而他体内的怪物正左右踱步，试图找到一个舒服的姿势准备入睡。

刘扬扬一瘸一拐地离开了房间，肖俊听到了屋子被落锁的声音，最后还是忍住了呕吐的欲望。

他想，刘扬扬尝起来味道很像 ——   


The End. 


End file.
